Weddings & Crushes
by adventuretime32x
Summary: Ally's aunt is planning to have a wedding and Austin wants to perform as their entertainment. Along the way, Ally's aunt isn't the only one finding love!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER - ONE:**

* * *

><p>"Watch out!" Dez exclaimed as he came flying into the entrance of Sonic Boom, soaring over the counter and crashing into some misplaced drum cymbals.<p>

A surprised Ally, who had ducked right in time, came marching around the counter with her arms folded against her chest. "_What _are you doing!"

"Trampoline-ing." Dez lifted some cymbals that had fallen on him and got up into sitting position with a goofy smirk.

"Dez, that was awesome!" Austin called from outside the entrance, bouncing on the large trampoline himself with a grin.

Ally rolled her eyes and shooed Dez away, picking up the instruments that he had clumsily crashed into. "How many times have I told you two not play in the store?"

At that moment, Trish came running into Sonic Boom. A hat with a pretzel impaled on a stick was atop her head and her hand held a pretzel too. "Guess who got a job at Pretzel-On-A-Stick?"

"Ooh, pretzel." Dez snatched the pretzel from her hand and took an animalistic bite.

"Yeah, um, I found that pretzel stuck on the ceiling with some gooey stuff." Trish said casually.

"So that's why it's so hard to swallow!" He said through a mouth full of pretzel, nodding his head.

Austin came up next to Ally, pestering her like a lost puppy. "Ally hey, did you write a new song yet?"

"No, I didn't. Maybe if you guys stopped fooling around, I could get some peace and quiet and actually jot down some lyrics!" She snapped, annoyance written on her face.

"Whoa, who ate the cranky flakes today?" Dez muttered to Austin, who chuckled and punched him in the arm.

"I'm sorry, it's just that there's this thing that's really stressing me out." She sighed while leaning against the counter, lifting her hair up to her mouth to chew a strand.

"What's up?" Austin asked absentmindedly as he plucked at the strings of a guitar.

"My aunt's wedding, she wants me to be the—"

"Wedding!" He dropped the guitar and she winced as she heard the strings snap.

"Austin, the least you can do is not break everything in stock…"

"You know what they do at weddings?" He whispered to Dez, purposely loud so Trish and Ally could hear.

"Eat cake…?" Dez said excitedly, biting his lip eagerly.

"No!"

"DANCE!" He spontaneously busted a move, bobbing his head and flailing his arms manically.

"Dez!" Austin whined, facepalming. "They have entertainment! For their guests!"

"Wait, hold on a min—" Ally protested, but was cut off by Trish.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She grinned like a Cheshire cat at Austin, whose face broke into the same grin.

"Oh yeah." Dez nodded with a smirk, folding his arms over his chest.

"Now I said hold on a minute!" Ally exclaimed, and all heads turned towards her. "Okay, look. I know you want to be the entertainment at my aunt's wedding—"

"Whoa, what, I thought we were thinking about a cake dance party wedding!" Dez said.

"C'mon Ally, this could be a huge break for Austin. People will hear his music and they'll want him to perform for their wedding! Do you know how much they pay for that kind of stuff?" Trish ignored Dez and shook Ally's shoulder.

"Yeah… pwease?" Austin gave Ally puppy dog eyes.

Ally stared at him for a while, cringing at the innocence. Then Trish and Dez, with their eager expressions. _I suppose I could give it a shot, _she thought to herself. _But then I'd have to write a new song…_

"Alright. But on two conditions." She gave them all a look and they took a step forward.

"What, what! we'll do anything!" Their voices chorused in unison.

"You guys have to give me some time to write some lyrics. No distractions!"

"What's the second condition?" Dez asked.

"No goofing off. This wedding means a lot to my aunt and I'm a bridesmaid… you guys can't screw this up! Besides, my aunt is pretty serious. She doesn't enjoy tom foolery."

"Wow can you believe that! There's someone else out there who's more serious than Ally!" Austin joked, laughter erupting from everyone's throats.

"There's an example. None of that." She rolled her eyes, went up the stairs, and went inside the practice room.

"Well, I'd better get back to Pretzel-On-A-Stick." Trish said as she looked at the clock, turning towards the entrance.

"Ooh, I'll come." Dez jumped after her. As they left, you could hear the faint voice of him saying, "Who came up with the idea of pretzels on sticks?"

Austin looked around the store before loudly calling, "Ally!" The sounds of piano keys abruptly stopped and the sound of her heels replaced them. She came out with her book in her hands.

"What is it?"

"Thanks for giving it a chance." He grinned, hands in his pockets.

Ally, trying to hide a growing smile, turned back and headed into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER - TWO:**

* * *

><p>Ally was in the practicing room furiously scribbling down in her book.<p>

"This is your moment, making new memories is what you'll do…" She sang her lyrics and played her original notes on the piano. Her finger slipped and she messed up on a note. Frustrated, she ripped out a page and crumpled it up.

"Oh no, monster Ally is killing trees again!" Austin's voice came into the room, his hands in his pockets.

"Distractions, you're making distractions!" She said in an irritable tone, holding her head and sighing.

"No I'm not, c'mon! Can't I just stay and help?" He gave her those puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, alright! Just quit with the eyes!" She scooted over on the bench and he took the seat.

"Okay, so where are we at?" He tried to take a peek at her book but she quickly snatched it away.

"Currently… nowhere. I seriously hate all my work." She frowned at her book.

"Uh oh, writer's block," Austin sighed and then he quirked his lips.

"I can't help it, I just get lost…" Ally trailed off. His eyes lit up.

"I like the sound of that! Now how to finish it, hmm." He tapped his head.

"Well it's supposed to be kind of a lovey-dovey/celebrative song. And she said she doesn't want it to be too long." She gave some tips in hope of some ideas.

He took what she said and thought for a moment before he began to play the same notes she was playing earlier and sang, "I can't help it, I just get lost… in your eyes."

"Not bad for a guy who says he can't write a song." She laughed and pushed him on his chest. He grinned and scooted her off the bench. She hit the floor with a thud on her backside and she got up with a devious smile. Ally pushed the chair out from underneath him and as he sat, he fell on his backside. She crouched down next to him and laughed in his face. With a boyish yet playful growl, he tackled her and she gave a tiny scream while laughing. He tickled her and she shouted in surprise, trying to roll out from beneath him. This went on for another minute before he stopped tickling and she stopped giggling. They gazed into each other's eyes, searching for a moment before she cleared her throat and he climbed off of her. He helped her up and she dusted herself off, averting her eyes.

"I should uh… I mean, we should get back to work." Ally stuttered, smoothing out her dress.

"Yeah." He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and they sat at the piano, attempting to bring up a conversation.

Time pasted and there were scraps of paper everywhere, as well as a huge box of pizza laying ontop of the piano.

"Alright, I think we've got it." She stated.

He started playing the notes that they began with, except slightly revised. It sounded nice and classic… although it would sound completely different on an electric guitar. They both began to sing, Ally's voice a high soprano.

_I just can't help it  
>I get lost in your eyes<br>And to me-e  
>It's no-o surprise<em>

_Because I wouldn't mind  
>Waking up to that<br>Smi-i-le  
>Oh, oh<em>

_Girl, you look so beautiful  
>Walking down that<br>Ai-i-sle_

_And when the world's crashing down  
>Mine will stay up<br>'Cause you're  
>Around<em>

They looked at each other and smiled before looking away quickly. Ally got up and took the lyrics in her hands, sighing in pure relief.

"I'm so happy! Finally, it's all done! Now I just gotta rewrite it and make a final copy." She beamed with glee.

"Awesome! And hey, did you tell your aunt about… you know, the entertainment?" He pointed to himself.

"Weeeell," She swallowed with some uncertainty, walking out of the practice room.

"Huh?" He followed her out with his arms folded against his chest.

"I-I kind of didn't get a chance to…" She attempted to say something that would cover up her mistake.

"What do you mean get a chance to?"

"Alright! I didn't say anything because… I'm afraid of my aunt." She confessed, as if it were a big deal. Austin snorted from a laugh that he held in and she glared at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just—afraid? C'mon, you're related to her! You know her best!"

"I know… but I_ told_ you. She's serious. But she doesn't take me seriously so if I told her I found some entertainment for her wedding, she'd laugh in my face." She muttered.

"But she made you a bridesmaid didn't she?" He pondered aloud.

"Not exactly. My dad's her brother and he managed to talk her into it. She's still half and half."

"Aw, please. We just finished the lyrics and this'll be a big break for my career!" He begged, tugging on her arm.

She turned around and narrowed her eyes. "Everything's just all about your stupid career now isn't it?"

"So now my career's stupid?" He dropped his hand from her arm.

"No, Austin, I didn't mean it like that—"

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean Ally." He backed away from her with a hurt expression on his face before taking off down the stairs.

"Austin! Please, I didn't mean it! It just… It just came out!" She cried after him but he was already out the door.

She bit her lip and walked back into the practice room, sinking into the piano bench. _I feel awful,_ she moped to herself while putting her hands to her face, letting the lyrics slip out of them and scatter among the floor. Did she just loose him?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER - THREE:**

* * *

><p>That night, Ally tossed and turned in bed with the sound of Austin's voice echoing in her head. She clutched her brunette locks and screamed into her pillow. She screwed everything up, this was all her fault. <em>God, why do I have to be so stupid? <em>She turned to her back and let himself sink into the mattress. _The first thing tomorrow… I'll call my aunt and tell her. That's the only thing that can save what we have, _she promised to herself before closing her eyes and falling into the sweet silence of sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Hello? Aunt Maureen? It's Ally, hi!"

Ally's hand was sweaty as she held the receiver to her ear, swallowing down her fears. She nervously twirled the cord in her shaking fingers. She couldn't be _that_ nervous. Austin was right. This woman was just her aunt—no one else.

"Hello Ally. It's nice to hear from my… ahem, bridesmaid." Aunt Maureen's voice hesitated at bridesmaid over the phone.

"Um, yeah!" She made an unnecessary fake laugh and grimaced at it. _What was _that?

"Was there a reason behind this phone call? Make it snappy, I'm very busy at the moment." She could hear the sound of a girl in the background asking her where she wanted the chairs.

"Oh, right. Aunt Maureen, um, you don't have any entertainment yet correct?" She wanted to confirm.

"No, not yet. I've got a few people looking at newspaper ads for that. Why?" Her tone was curious now.

"Well I-I found you some!" She forced with all her might to make it sound believable. It sounded like anything else but that.

A long stream of chuckles erupted from the other line and Ally was flustered. _I knew this would happen, I knew this would happen, I knew this would happen._

"Oh really? And who might it be? _The Wiggles?_" Another line of laughs and another strain for Ally.

"No. It's uh—well, I'm sure you've heard of him before… it's uh—"

"Spit it out, for goodness sakes!"

"Austin Moon! I got you Austin Moon! Right there, to be in _your_ wedding venue!" It came out like a dam bursting with water, all her anxiety toppling over each other and spilling from her mouth.

"…Austin Moon? Who's that?" Aunt Maureen took a long pause, trying to make sense of what she had said.

"Oh, you've never heard of him? Um, well, you know! The guy who sang 'Double Take'?" Ally was panicking now.

"Nuh-uh, never heard of him."

"Err, the overnight sensation?" She begged for a miracle. Her aunt must have heard at least something!

"You mean that teeny-bopper boy with the blonde hair? Yes, I believe I've seen a few things about him on the television. You got me _him?_" The way she said 'him', it bothered Ally like no tomorrow.

"Yes. I did. And he isn't teeny-bopper. He's just popular with the younger crowd nowadays. And… you're young, right? I mean wow! You look no older than eighteen! Hahaha, your husband's a lucky man!" She tried to persuade her aunt in a way of complimenting.

"Oh, well… I suppose." A flattered giggle came from the opposite line. _Yes, reel it in baby! _Ally thought with some hope.

"So, is this entertainment alright?"

"Hmm. I guess. I mean, I'm _so _young and riveting… of course my guests would expect me to bring in entertainment that would fit at how young I look!" _That's Aunt Maureen alright, so full of herself… _Ally muttered inwardly.

"Awesome! Alright, well, good luck with your wedding setup Aunt Maureen! I'll see you in a few days… tell the people who are searching in ads that you've already found someone! Love you!"

Immediately, without waiting for her aunt's reply, she hung up and slouched on her bed. It was a difficult battle, but she'd finally won. Getting up to go to her wardrobe, she smiled to herself. She had to give herself at least some credit for this. _Now I can tell Austin, and all this can go away._ With a relieved sigh, she stripped out of her PJs and stepped into her usual getup.

On the way to Sonic Boom, Ally couldn't help but wonder about Austin. She hoped he wasn't still mad at her about the incident yesterday. It was only a few words that she had said—yet even one word could be enough to hurt someone.  
>When she walked into the store, her dad was at the front counter and he smiled with relief at the sight of her.<p>

"Oh Ally, thank goodness you're here. Alright, so you'll be okay here at the counter?" He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Um, actually—"

"Great!" He gave her another smile and headed into the back. She held in a sigh that so dearly wanted to be released. Going around the counter, she went in front of the cash register and helped a few people who came up to ask for help.

"Guess who got a new job at the smoothie stand!" Trish came in with a smoothie in her hand and instead of a pretzel on top of her hat, it was a miniature smoothie cup.

"Oh Trish, am I glad to see you." Ally let go that sigh and went around the counter to hug her friend.

"Whoa. What happened…?" Trish raised her hands in mock shock as her friend wrapped her arms around her.

"Austin and I fought yesterday—sorry I didn't mention it to you earlier."

"It's okay. What about?" The girl of many jobs sipped her drink.

"He was just upset that I didn't tell my aunt that he was her entertainment at the time—but I called her earlier this morning and she said it was alright. And then, well, some other things happened in between and he… took off." She felt guilty, retracing the steps of yesterday.

"Yeah, and took off for good." Dez snorted as he walked into the store, his hanging suspenders bouncing as he crossed the room.

"What do you mean 'for good'?" Ally raised a brow, dropping everything.

"U-uh, I didn't say anything—oh look, a penny er, um—gotta go!" He whipped back around and tried to pull a quick one, but Trish snatched his shoulder.

"Now Dez… we wouldn't want to relive those painful memories…" Trish reminded him and he had an expression of flashbacks on his face before glowering.

"Tell us what you know!" Ally demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes, tell us!" Trish grinned evilly and soon both were chanting in unison, "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!"

"Alright!" Dez sputtered, fumbling out of Trish's hands and falling back onto the counter. "...Austin flew out of state!"

"What!" Both girls screamed in complete horror. They had their jaws hanging open and they turned towards each other, Trish's eyebrows way up in surprise and Ally's face a white sheet.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone!**  
>I just want to thank you all for your encouraging comments <em>  
><em>and to apologize for taking so long... at first it was just the holidays that<em>  
><em>were keeping me busy and then school. And well, after that I just started<em>  
><em>to become lazy! But I'm back, and I'm ready to make this story as exciting<em>  
><em>as possible for all the fans of my story (old and new)! :)<br>OH, and I've decided that Austin will be preforming a** Maroon 5** song for  
>the wedding. The <strong>Maroon 5<strong> lover in me will just continuously seep out  
>through out this series, haha.<em>

_SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... LETS GET TO THE CHAPTER!_

**_**SONG(S) USED IN CHAPTER:**_**

_Must Get Out - Maroon 5_

**CHAPTER - FOUR:**

* * *

><p>"Yup—I feel like it was just yesterday… oh wait, it was yesterday." Dez snorted with a laugh, going over to the drums and picking up the sticks.<p>

"Well, where did he go! And why?" Ally was dying with questions, snatching the drumsticks away from his grubby paws.

"He went to California… said something about no one appreciating his career or efforts." Dez sat down at the drum kit, slamming his foot down on the pedal that made the bottom drum blast sound.

"Oh no!" She cried allowed and went to go sit down at one of the couches in the waiting room section. The distressed brunette held her face in her hands. _I really messed things up, _she scolded herself.

Trish's eyes softened at the sad sight before narrowing them and marching towards her friend. "Ally Dawson, are you really just gonna give up?" The girl of many jobs folded her arms across her chest and cleared her throat.

"I-I—" Ally was cut off by another exhilarating piece of Trish's rant.

"Heck no! You're gonna get off your lazy butt and go after Austin! We're not going to let his career down and we're especially, _especially_ not going to let your Aunt Maureen down! Is that clear, soldier?" It had seemed that Trish now took the job of a military general.

"Yes!" The other girl shouted excitedly. The rant had somehow gotten to her.

"Are we gonna fail?"

"No!"

"Let's go save this joint!"

"Yeah!"

"Can we go to Trish's job and get smoothies first?" Dez popped in with an eager grin.

"No!" Ally and Trish rolled their eyes and snatched him by his suspenders. This was a mission, and they weren't going to screw this up.

An hour later, the three escapades were walking up to the airport of Miami. It was a bit odd, three teenagers with no bags and no _real_ certain destination. Afterall, Dez only knew that Austin went to California—but there were no specifics. As the three musketeers made their stride into the entrance, they gave each other an uneasy look before going into the arch.

It was a usual busy day at the airport, completely different people from all over the world walking among its grounds. There were people with many bags and people with minimal bags. There were people on cell phones and others who don't even look like they've ever owned one. Ally felt a tingle within her. It made her smile, at how much inspiration one place could have. They made their way up an escalator and then halted by the railings.

"Alright well… there's no use in splitting up. So we might as well go together and try to find a gate in our terminal that has a plane going towards California." Ally sighed, her smile fading as quickly as it came.

"We've got to go through security," whined Dez.

"And we can't just go through security without plane tickets…" Trish muttered.

Ally instinctively pulled her hair up to her mouth but refusing to give into the burning temptation. She dug deep into her dress pocket and pulled out her wallet. Trish and Dez rifled through their trouser pockets and did the same. They managed to pool $ 96.47 altogether but it wasn't even enough to buy one airline ticket. They gave each other sad looks, returning the money back into their pockets mutely. Hearts sunken and heads low, they walked out of the airport.

The bus ride back to Sonic Boom was sat in silence. They knew they couldn't afford a ticket for all of them; it was hopeless. Ally was the one smothered most by what couldn't be possible. Although quiet on the outside, she was screaming in pure agony on the inside. _This is my entire fault, we're never going to see him again, I hate myself!_  
>As the three got off of the bus, they lingered at the entrance of Sonic Boom for a moment. All eyes were glued to the ground as if they would find their answers there. Dez cleared his throat and stepped forward, putting his hand on Ally's shoulder.<p>

"I'm sorry Ally…" He said quietly, a voice he rarely used. Then out of nowhere, he unexpectedly leaned his frame into hers and let out a sob that was almost comical. Ally stumbled backwards, trying to support his slightly larger stature.

"I LOST MY BEST FRIENDDD!" He sobbed into her shoulder and she awkward held out her arms, attempting to comfort him.

Trish frowned, taking the weight of Dez off of Ally and putting his right arm around her shoulders. "I'll take it from here," She muttered. It was so unlike her but right now, no one was themselves. She tried to give Ally a smile but only managed a half-smile.

It became quiet again; the only noise the occasional sounds of other people socializing the Dez's sniffling. "Well… that's that I suppose." The broken brunette swallowed hard.

"Yeah… I'm sorry. I-I guess I'll catch you later. Bye Ally." Trish was barely audible and she lumped off with Dez clinging to her shoulder.

The moment Trish and Dez were gone, Ally ran into the store and sprinted up the flight of stairs. She had been fighting back the tears that burned in her brown eyes, and the practice room was the only place she felt was right to let out the bottled emotions.  
>She turned the door knob, so blinded by tears that she didn't realized there was already someone in the room on the piano. As she stumbled into the room, she stopped in the doorway. The notes to Maroon 5's song <em>Must Get Out <em>immediately ceased.

"Austin?"

The blonde haired boy turned back, his eyes meeting hers. They kept it like that with both of their gazes locked on each other. He rose up from the piano bench and she was already running towards him, arms wrapping around his waist. She held on to him, resting her head on his chest, tears dripping from her chin. He put his own arms around her and the two held each other for a moment.

"I thought you left for California…" She murmured after a long pause of silence that danced between them.

"I was going to. But… I couldn't. I was at the gate of my flight early this morning and they were calling for all passengers to go onboard. But I just sat there in my chair, my bag on my lap, thinking about all that I had here. And I couldn't leave after something so… ridiculous." He swallowed, "I'm so sorry Ally."

This only made her hug tighter and he cradled her head. At one point she finally let go, sniffling with a sad smile. He peered down at her and she let out a shaky laugh. He brushed his palm against her cheeks that were wet with tears.

"Hey, don't cry," He said in a hushed tone while nudging her. Another smile broke out on her face. She couldn't remember when she smiled this much before.

Austin walked towards the bench and sat, patting the seat next to him. Ally dragged herself to the piano and sat. He told her to listen for a moment, that he had something to show her. He adjusted his fingers to the keys and began to play the notes he started before she interrupted him, with the exception of his singing:

_I've been the needle and the thread_  
><em>Weaving figure eights and circles round your head<em>  
><em>I try to laugh but cry instead<em>  
><em>Patiently wait to hear the words you've never said<em>

_Fumbling through your dresser drawer forgot what I was looking for_  
><em>Try to guide me in the right direction<em>  
><em>Making use of all this time<em>  
><em>Keeping everything inside<em>  
><em>Close my eyes and listen to you cry<em>

_I'm lifting you up_  
><em>I'm letting you down<em>  
><em>I'm dancing 'til dawn<em>  
><em>I'm fooling around<em>  
><em>I'm not giving up<em>  
><em>I'm making your love<em>  
><em>This city's made us crazy and we must get out<em>

_This is not goodbye she said_  
><em>It is just time for me to rest my head<em>  
><em>She does not walk she runs instead<em>  
><em>Down these jagged streets and into my bed<em>

_When I was_  
><em>Fumbling through your dresser drawer forgot what I was looking for<em>  
><em>Try to guide me in the right direction<em>  
><em>Making use of all this time<em>  
><em>Keeping everything inside<em>  
><em>Close my eyes and listen to you cry<em>

_There's only so much I can do for you_  
><em>After all of the things you put me through<em>

_I'm not giving up_  
><em>I'm making your love<em>  
><em>This city's made us crazy and we must get out<em>

He stopped his playing and turned towards Ally, who was trying to hide a smile. She looked speechless, her breathing hitched the moment he started singing. With a small chuckle, she melted into his side and leaned onto him. As if on cue, like a cliché movie, the sun out the window was setting and they watched it in blissful silence.


End file.
